Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a control method for same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, when a photographer performs a manual focus (MF) operation to align the focus on a subject, there are cases where it is not easy to exactly align the focus. In particular, when performing an MF operation while confirming an image that is displayed, for example, on a display panel of an image capturing apparatus, there are cases where it is difficult to determine whether an intended focus condition has been achieved. Therefore, an image capturing apparatus provided with a focus assistance function for displaying additional information regarding a focus condition and supporting focus adjustment by a photographer is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-248615).
In contrast, an image capturing apparatus in which a wireless communication function is installed and for which a remote operation from a communication apparatus, such as a smart phone or a tablet terminal, is possible is known. However, there are cases in which, for example due to a communication delay between an image capturing apparatus and a communication terminal, matching does not occur between an image from the image capturing apparatus that is confirmed by the communication apparatus while an operation is being performed and an image being captured by the image capturing apparatus, and, upon capturing after changing the zoom position for example, capturing is performed at a different zoom position than for the confirmed image. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-062834 proposes an imaging system for obtaining a desired captured image by transmitting to an image capturing apparatus an image confirmed when a user has stopped operation (data for adjustment) , and the image capturing apparatus performing capturing based on the data for adjustment.
However, in the above described technique, although a captured image of a state that a user confirms on the communication apparatus can be obtained, there are cases in which, in a process of an operation for approaching a desired focus condition for example, operability decreases due to a time difference between a video image displayed on the communication apparatus and a video image being captured by the image capturing apparatus.